The Truth That Is Always
by Always Hermionie
Summary: Set just after Harry defeats Tom Riddle. Harry and the rest of the wizarding world have achieved great things but now have scars. Harry and Ginny have spent a long time apart, but there love is still strong. Finally reunited, they are left to rebuild themselves and what they had. The Trio is moving on with their lives. Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermionie 100% canon, Post Deathly Hallows
1. Chapter 1

_"WE KILLED VOLDY,_

_ YES WE DID,_

_ MOLDY VOLDY, MOLDY VOLDY,_

_HE WILL NOW GROW MOLDY"_

Harry covered his ears to block out the drunken revelry of his peers down in the Common Room, Seamus predictably having been the ringleader, with a bit of assistance from Peeves. He had collapsed on to the sheets of the bed he had now occupied for nearly 7 years on the 7th Year boy's dormitory of Gryffindor Tower.

He lay alone after a skirmish with the Dark Lord, that cowardly bastard. This was a first for Harry. Usually-and there were many times to draw examples from-he would have been rushed into the Infirmary and obsessed over by Madam Pomfrey. Usually, Ron, Hermione, or someone would be in the bed next to him, in a similarly injured state or at least sitting there to keep him company. This, however was not the usual time. This time he was barely maimed compared to many others, many others who were suffering and dead. For once, the infirmary had worst cases to deal with and Harry was hence overlooked. And moreover, his time he had come out victorious, he had finally brought down the remaining glory and life of Tom Marvolo Riddle, This time he emerged as a champion.

Meanwhile, Ginny snaked her way through the crowds of the Gryffindor Common Room. Having just lost a brother, she was not in the celebratory mood. Although she held sorrow for Fred, her main focus at the moment was another boy that held space in her heart: Harry James Potter. Fred was beyond mortal salvation, but Harry was still here. Harry needed her. And she needed Harry.

She ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, garnering not so much a notice from the intoxicated wassailers. She trod lightly in to her love's room to find him fast asleep on top of his bed, not even having bothered to remove those round glasses that were as recognizable a symbol of him as his trademark zig-zagged scar adorning his forehead.

She stood their for what could have been hours or days or perhaps even a life time and stared into his gorgeous eyes, beyond grateful that he was alive, he was OK, and he was finally home. Suddenly, something clicked in her as she remembered why she was there. He needed to be looked after.

She set out to removing his glasses, setting them aside on his bedside table before brushing his messy hair out of his face. He couldn't possibly be comfortable, in ragged jeans and a dirty t-shirt that had carried him-quite literally-to hell and back. There was no use in transfiguring his jeans-it would most definitely wake him and he might like those jeans as they are- and she didn't dare remove them. She did, however, carefully pull his shirt over his head and set it aside. Now was the matter of bedding- she wouldn't allow him to shiver on top of the covers and didn't want to move him

Ginny accio'd her favorite thing: a blanket she had knit with the help of her mother the summer before first year. It wasn't a spectacular piece, but it worked, it was cozy, and most of all, it was something she had made. She took the blanket and gingerly covered Harry with it. She could have just as easily conjured a blanket but it wouldn't be the same.

Having already scanned him for any sign of bruises or cuts and declared him in good shape-physically at least-besides a few small scrapes and such that she fixed with _Episkey_, Ginny now felt she had thoroughly fixed up all that she could.

She hovered over him filled with endless gratitude for his wellbeing. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and trailed down, nearing his lips, hesitating. She had resisted the Carrows and subjected herself to the Cruciatus Curse numerous times without so much a moment of hesitation, but here she was, afraid to kiss her love.

A little voice inside of her mocked and she gathered her courage and did what felt right: she kissed her love.

**This is my first HP ****fic but I'm super excited to start it, as I've been a Potterhead since I could read. Anyways I'm open to any suggestions and comments (please do comment!). Thank you so much for reading and have a lovely day! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello darling readers! Quick update here- I'll try to update as much as I can, but when term starts up again next week I'll maybe update once a week but will try to do more. Another note is that I am not JK Rowling and all the characters and previous plotlines and such that she invented belong to her and Warner Bros. Thank you to GabbyGrl for your sweet review- I do hope that I write beautifully! I will keep on this story, it's something I've been thinking of for a while. Thank you also to dreamwriter32 for favouriting- I do appreciate every bit of support! And dear me, I have views in almost every continent! It's not too many, but it is exciting. I have viewers from Trinidad and Tobago, the states, Canada, Finland, Belgium, Italy, Argentina, Brazil, New Zealand, China, Austrailia, India, the UK! Gosh golly it is quite exciting! So if any of you lovely readers need help-I'm not qualified to be a beta yet but can help otherwise- by a review or something, just comment or message me. Thank you all so much for reading! Lots of love!**

Harry had the most magnificent of dreams. He dreamed that he was being kissed by a brilliant red head with long auburn hair, a radiant personality, and a heart of gold. He dreamed he was being kissed by Ginevra Molly Weasley.

He drifted out of that glorious sleep and rubbed his eyes, expecting to see the familiar tent that had been home to the trio for many months now. Instead, as the room came into focus, he was happily surprised to see the Gryffindor common room. It all came back to him as he rolled over to find the source of the heat pressed against him: Ginny.

His face glowed beyond belief. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled this hard, or if he ever did. Her arm clutch his torso in her sleep, hanging on to him because she know just how quickly she could lose him. They were a different breed of people, of lovers, Harry thought. They had lived with heartbreak and pain and fighting for their rights all while figuring out who they were and who they were and who their world wanted them to be. They were just kids really, but their experiences made them much more. They may have taken down the darkest wizard in all of time and beyond, but they were still silly teenagers pulling pranks and laughing and falling in love and trying to savor their last drops of youth, the reminiscence of a childhood that had long dried up. Or at least they were trying to be.

Harry thought back to a poem by a Muggle poet, Edna St. Vincent Millay, he read back in Year 6 at the state school. _Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies_. Even then, unlike many of his peers, he understood it perfectly. Harry's childhood had ended before his conscious memory had began. It had ended that fateful Halloween night many years back when a man too coward to gain his way through less childish means had stolen the lives of Harry's parents and in extension, Harry's childhood.

_Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age_

_The child is grown, and puts away childish things._

_Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies._

_Nobody that matters, that is. Distant relatives of course_

_Die, whom one never has seen or has seen for an hour,_

_And they gave one candy in a pink-and-green stripéd bag, or a jack-knife,_

_And went away, and cannot really be said to have lived at all._

_And cats die. They lie on the floor and lash their tails,_

_And their reticent fur is suddenly all in motion_

_With fleas that one never knew were there,_

_Polished and brown, knowing all there is to know,_

_Trekking off into the living world._

_You fetch a shoe-box, but it's much too small, because she won't curl up now:_

_So you find a bigger box, and bury her in the yard, and weep._

_But you do not wake up a month from then, two months_

_A year from then, two years, in the middle of the night_

_And weep, with your knuckles in your mouth, and say Oh, God! Oh, God!_

_Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies that matters,_

_—mothers and fathers don't die._

_And if you have said, "For heaven's sake, must you always be kissing a person?"_

_Or, "I do wish to gracious you'd stop tapping on the window with your thimble!"_

_Tomorrow, or even the day after tomorrow if you're busy having fun,_

_Is plenty of time to say, "I'm sorry, mother."_

_To be grown up is to sit at the table with people who have died,_

_who neither listen nor speak;_

_Who do not drink their tea, though they always said_

_Tea was such a comfort._

_Run down into the cellar and bring up the last jar of raspberries;_

_they are not tempted._

_Flatter them, ask them what was it they said exactly_

_That time, to the bishop, or to the overseer, or to Mrs. Mason;_

_They are not taken in._

_Shout at them, get red in the face, rise,_

_Drag them up out of their chairs by their stiff shoulders and shake_

_them and yell at them;_

_They are not startled, they are not even embarrassed; they slide_

_back into their chairs._

_Your tea is cold now._

_You drink it standing up,_

_And leave the house._

Harry understood this poem to a new dimension now. He had not lost his childhood once but many times, time after time. It was too much for him too take really. But he was here and it was now and the love of his life was laying next to him and at that moment, he knew he would do everything in his ability and beyond to never lose her. He brushed her reddish locks out of her face and as he gazed at her sleeping form, he made a promise. A promise to himself, to her, to the world, to life itself, but more than all, to his heart. He promised he would never stop loving her and he would never stop at anything to save her or to save what he had. He still had her left and he sure as hell wasn't going to lose her.

**Please do review! Any comments or critiques will be happily accepted :). Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Got another little chapter. Not very long, but had to be short because a certain note and line I planned to end it on. Any a ways, happy reading!**

Ginny had fallen asleep next to her love. As she had withdrawn from the kiss, she knew there was no way she could leave him. Many words could be said about it, but it all boils down the simple truth: he was there and she was there and they were together and they could only strive for it be that way always.

The few moments she had before sleep were the most perfect and rare type of moments, that peaceful feeling that could be forever. I'll try to describe them, but they were really something you can only understand when you've overcame something great and made some sacrifices in the doing, but were at peace. They were blank moments of peace, where Ginny's mind was empty. Her mind and emotions had been at full-swing in the last year, but now that was behind her. They were both infinite and fleeting, they lasted lifetimes but would cover not a second. Everything that was building up to happen had happened and the inevitable losses had occurred. In some ways, the bloodshed was a relief- everyone knew it would come sooner or later. Ginny was finally reunited with everyone she loved, even though she had to say some goodbyes. It wasn't good and it wasn't bad. But it was a peace.

Ginny drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Ginny groggily cleared her eyes as she felt someone brush her hair off her faces. She looked up, now awake, and saw Harry. Her Harry. Her brave, kind, gorgeous, loyal, chivalrous, green-eyed Harry. Not Harry Potter, the Chosen One or the Boy Who Lived or the Saviour of the Wizarding World or You-Know-Who's Biggest Enemy or All-Star Quidditch Captain; but Harry. Harry, the little and confused boy asking how to get into Platform ¾. Harry, the brave youth who rescued her when he was just a child. Harry, the boy with a wicked sense of humor and an adorable laugh. Harry, who loved chocolate frogs and would do anything for one of Molly Weasley's treacle tarts. Harry, the boy who loved her. Harry, the boy she loved.

"Hey," she said, because no other words were needed.

"Hey."

At that moment, Ginny knew everything was going to be alright.

**Thank you for reading! I'll hopefully have another part up tomorrow. Please, comment any suggestions or criticisms or things you like, it really is helpful as a writer and I PROMISE I won't bite if you criticize. In fact, I'd appreciate any critiquing! Thanks again! Also, I know in a lot of stories they would have been making out ages ago, but bear with me, it will happen. I was tempted to have all that happen right away, but I'm building up to something more natural.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Sorry didn't get to update yesterday, but here you go. And thank you for all the views and the couples ****reviews and favourites- it really does mean a great bit to me! Here you go!**

That day, Harry wandered around the castle aimlessly, assessing all the damage he believed to be responsible for. Wherever he could, he would do a few quick _reparo_s and any other spell he felt that could work to fix something.

Ginny, meanwhile was spending all of her time with Molly. Poor Molly was so strong and such a good mother, but losing a child really did break her down. She did all she could to keep her mind off Freddie, her little baby, her mischievous angels, the one who she could always depend on to bring humour into any situation. Secretly, she wondered if the house would ever laugh again.

So Molly did the only thing she knew to cope: she cared. She would bustle around the infirmary, delivering food she made and sitting with patients: friends of hers and her children and those she had never met. She swept corridors and knit sweaters. There were only 6 to knit for her children this year. Molly kept this on, with Ginny as her faithful companion, for many days as did Harry his routine.

Ginny and Harry still hadn't really talked much. But they had an understanding. They both still loved each other more than love itself and they were fully aware of this. Each night, Ginny would join Harry in his bed in Gryffindor Tower. Sometimes, Harry would kiss her while she slept or vice-versa. It never happened in waking hours though.

This carried on for six or seven long and tiresome days, when the family, Harry and Hermionie included, returned to the Burrow. The funerals had already been held, the only thing left to do was to move on.

The thing was, no one was quite sure what moving on meant yet. They knew they had to return to their old lives, but they didn't quite have their old lives to return to. Their would be long, painful silences after half-hearted jokes, as if they were waiting for Fred to say something outrageous. Harry would wander around alert, his ear trained for the snap of Colin Creevey's tunnel. Deep discussions seemed inadequate and in vain with out Lupin's thoughtful insights. Meals became a saddened bore when Tonks wasn't there to crack jokes or change into amusing and sometimes frightening looks. And nobody knew where to look with Dumbledore gone. Harry hated to think of Dumbledore as gone, thinking back to his second year after the chamber when the faithful teacher had said "However, you will find that I will only _truly_ have left this school when none here are loyal to me."

That stuck with him. Dumbledore was still there, but gone in a way. Harry tried to piece together the two worlds, Dumbledore had said he was moving on but he was a man of his word. It was a slow realization, but Harry finally had an aha moment on the train back, the last time he would take the Hogwarts Express. Dumbledore survived in the spirit of those that fought for his cause. He survived in the Order of Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, all others who fought, and all others who cared. He survived in the victory itself.

Harry sat across from Ron and Hermione, sharing a compartment as they always had and always will. They were still the same trio, albeit a fewer minor changes. Hermionie was sighing and criticizing Ron after each less than carefully thought out comment he made, and then of course they would launch into endless bickering. This time, however, it would also be followed by snogging. Harry shuddered.

It was in one of those moments that Harry's head was buried in his lap when the door slid open and he felt someone slide up against him. "Mind if I sit down here?" said the angelic voice.

"No, not at all,"

They snickered a bit at their peers' seemingly oblivion and both secretly wished they were playing tonsil hockey of their own. Harry set out to absentmindedly playing with Ginny's luscious hair, sometimes leaning, flirting with the idea. Ginny in turn would look in to his eyes.

"Ginny! When did you get here?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Blimey she was watching…" realized Ron.

"A little late of you 'Mione. About- let me check- ten minutes ago. Not to worry, you seemed to be having your ehhh fun. Please though, remember he is my brother."

Hermione blushed beet red.

"So," began Harry's awkwardly charming attempt to break the awkwardness, "it's our last time on this old locomotive, eh?"

They talked and they laughed and even cried a bit until the faithful old Hogwarts Express pulled in to King's Cross. They had arrived. They stepped out of the train in to what was next.

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be at the Burrow, Ginny and Harry finally talk. A bit fluff but also some heart-to-heart and seriousness. duhn duhhn duhn. it will be pivotal**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here you go. Longest chapter so far. Lots of Harry/Ginny.**

It was a lovely evening in Ottery St. Catchpole on that first night back, back home thought Harry. A bit wasted though, as the family wasn't the most joyous of moods. Harry wasn't quite sure why or even if it was a good idea, but something in his head kept telling him it was the time. Now was the time to talk to Ginny, he couldn't put it off forever. Harry's heart was aching to get it done with, but it was also afraid. It knew Ginny loved him, but when one loves another so much, there is always a fear. A fear of rejection, of failure.

Hermione, smart Hermione who could always tell what was bothering someone, pulled Harry outside after dinner. "I know you're worried about something and I'm positive it has to do with Ginny so I'm just going to tell you that I know she love you more than anything. I'm also going to tell you, that although she said not to tell, she's been worried. She wants to talk. C'mon Harry, just talk to her. She was your girlfriend! And there's still obviously something, but whatever that something is, we're all pretty clueless."

Harry smiled. When you love someone, you never get sick of hearing that they love you back. "Yea, well bloody hell I don't really know what it is either. But I love her, more than you can understand. She's brilliant and beautiful and kind and-"

"I get it Harry. I happen to know what it's like to be in love. So what's holding you back?"

"I'm scared. I've already lost to many people in my life."

"Listen, Harry. She LOVES you. She just came to me with practically the same problem. Anyway, have you ever read the Muggle book _The Alchemist_"

Harry sighed. Of course she would bring books in to this, although altogether he was very grateful. Hermionie rummaged through her bag, finally pulling out a purple novel and flipping through the pages. She read a section:

"'Tell your heart that the fear of suffering is worse than the suffering itself. And that no heart has ever suffered when it goes in search of its dreams, because every second of the search is a second's encounter with God and with eternity.' Harry, I think you should listen to that."

Harry nodded and they silently walked backed in. He could always rely on his sister-Hermione practically was a sister to him-to help him through anything.

Ginny was curled up in a living room chair. Harry thought she looked adorable. He walked up and offered her his hand, which she accepted, pulling herself up. "Care for a walk outside?" he asked her.

"I'd love to."

They walked hand in hand, wordlessly through the home, with just a couple redheads raising their eyebrows as they stepped out in to the garden. Harry led her through the yard into the orchard, where they sat down on a rickety old bench.

"I missed you. A lot. And I think I owe you a lot of answers."

Harry told her everything, from the Horcruxes to Ron leaving them to breaking to Gringotts and everything in between. To his surprise, it was actually quite easy. It felt as though he was lifting a stone off his chest, a stone that had been there ever since he broke up with her without being able to explain why. He looked at her quizzically, hoping beyond hope that this was enough, even though in his mind it would never be.

"I still can't believe how brave you are. If anyone is a true Lion, it's you."

"Funny you say that's because the Sorting Hat wasn't so sure. Wanted to put me in Slytherin but it accepted my pleading for anywhere else."

"Harry, that might make you even more of a Gryffindor. The fact that you didn't want to be that type of person is what made the difference."

"I guess."

"Harry, look at me. You are a Gryffindor through and through, although any house would be lucky to have you. You are braver than anyone I know."

"Thank you. So ummm where does this leave us?" Harry blurted out as fast as he could, his heart pounding. "I never stopped loving you Ginny. I love you so, so much more than life itself. But if you've moved on or aren't ready or whatnot, I understand?"

"Harry, I spent the last 7 years of my life waiting for you. I love you to the moon and back and I'm not going to give up now. Every night this year I would stay up, wondering where you were. Wondering if you were okay, if you were cold. Worrying you were hurt or hungry or captured or lost. Wondering if you still loved me."

"I checked the Marauder's Map everyday and I would just watch your little dot, imagining you in those rooms, hoping you were okay. Seeing you in the dungeons so much tore me apart, I was terrified for you."

At this point, both lovers had tears, but a funny kind of tears. The kind that was happiness mixed with relief and gratefulness and a little bit of sadness but most of all love. The moon glowed brightly, peaking out of the ancient trees. A gentle breeze blew by, causing their hair to fly around a bit. Harry knew what he had to do. He leaned in, his movements and heart in synch with hers and their lips met. Ginny was soon to deepen the kiss, their tongues tangoing. Church bells rang.

When they finally came up, only because they needed to breathe, Harry again offered his hand to Ginny, this time in a much happier state. They walked hand in hand, stopping only for a few short kisses.

Too soon, they were back. As they walked in, George catcalled with raucous laughter. "Oy Harry! Is this what I think it looks like?"

"What do you think it looks like?" Harry said slyly.

"I think it looks like my LITTLE SISTER is your girlfriend. I do have a strong arm, just warning you."

Harry looked at Ginny and she nodded. "Yes, and I'm so lucky to have her."  
Molly gushed and ran to envelope them into a big hug, "Oh I always knew this would happen! Ginny dear, remember how much you would talk about him? Oh dear, I'm so happy for you dears."

Ginny and the trio laughed, her romance with Harry wasn't exactly news. Hermione, in the embrace of her own love, smiled victoriously.

Even though they couldn't share a bed in the Burrow, Harry went to bed filled with Ginny's love. He finally had her back. He was finally whole again.

**Thank you for your support! please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, this is a short chapter. I'm gonna try to write some longer ones, but it depends, sometimes short works best. Thank you for the reviews and favourites and reading it! I'm gonna start updating once or twice a week, more if I can but I'm very busy, I need to start writing ahead. Happy reading!**

Ginny tiptoed up the creaking stairs in the very early hours- she had fallen asleep in the living room after Harry had already retired for the evening. She quickly cast a few protective spells, expecting to be hit by some kind of trap as she passed the twins room. They always had something new to launch- or test on- passerbyers, whether it be a jinx that would briefly turn one into a dwarf or make one spit out marbles. As her shield turned out to be in vain, it all came crashing down to Ginny and she woke with a start from her ignorant, subconscious bliss.

They were gone. Gone. From this world. Forever.

Even though George was technically alive, they were dead. FredandGeorge was dead. The pranks that she had once bemoaned were dead. She wondered if George would ever invent another practical joke or scheme his way through something.

Thinking about George as in individual, not part of FredandGeorge or GredandForge, made her realize she didn't know either of them well. She knew them together better than anyone, but who was Fred? Who is George? Ginny racked her brain for the differences- George had one less ear? She thought some more and concluded Fred was the leader in mischief. More the reason George would never laugh again.

She sat on the stairs, mourning FredandGeorge. George had just as well died with Fred.

The tears flowed down her young face and stained her shirt. Her face flushed and her eyes were burning red. Then, there were no tears left. She had reached the limit, her limit. She sat there, alone on the stairs, a shell of a girl.

A piece of her soul had died with Fred as well.

Ginny sat alone.

A shell of a boy saw his shell of a sister and went to sit next to her in their shell of a home. He reached out and squeezed her hand. Normally she would have called him a pompous prat, but they were just shells.

They sat their together.

The church bells rang 12 times. Today was a new day.

The girl and the boy looked out the window. A phoenix soared by.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with any comments or critiques or suggestion! My plot line so far is ambiguous, so if any one has something they'd like to see, I'd be sure to consider it. To clear it up, the phoenix isn't necessarily Fawkes, it's a symbol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry I haven't updated for 9 days- I've been terribly busy! I really am sorry and will try to update more, however with my schedule it may only be once a week or so. Here's an update ****though!**

Ginny and Percy sat on the rickety stairs next to the window for a good bit of time, gazing out at the moon and the stars and whatever was beyond. It was an odd sort of companionship- they were both together and alone- in an odd sort of situation. Ginny had had it in heart to forgive him for some time-after all he proved his Gryffindor bravery and morals-, but hadn't quite yet. That night, however, she took his hand when he said "I miss him too." That was enough. Even though she questioned everything, somewhere, somehow she saw it that the phoenix was a sign, a message, a rebirth. It also had the peculiar twist of the type of message Dumbledore would send. It was time for something new.

A shooting star burst through the sky, just like the fireworks when FredandGeorge left Hogwarts.

Ginny groggily cleared her throat as she stretched out into bed. She smiled as the birds sang out her window, before her expression changed in to one of confusion. How had she gotten in to her bed? Harry must've carried her-wait no, he was asleep, so Percy.

That day wasn't the best of them, but it wasn't quite the worst either. George managed to came down for one meal, although he still hadn't cracked so much a small joke or even laughed since when Harry and Ginny returned from their walk. Harry wasn't much better either.

She knew there was still a part of him, and deep down would always be, that hadn't made peace with what happened. Somehow, she thought everything would be better after they talked. She, however, wasn't always right. They were a couple, once again, but would sometimes fall into a shell of one. Harry still couldn't face himself, causing Ginny great anxiety about his wellbeing-he was getting really skinny. Ginny herself, the thread holding everyone together, had to try hard to keep from falling apart. She knew, no matter what, nothing could ever be the same without someone she loved.

The day passed in an odd sort of daze. Ginny methodically helped with meals and sat with Harry, but their weren't any conversations. At least not any meaningful ones. In years to come, Ginny wouldn't remember anything that happened for days after the evening in the orchard with Harry.

**Here you are! Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates- I've been super busy. Anyways, here you go. MAJOUR TWIST COMING UP!**

It was barely a week after the battle when Kingsley showed up at the Burrow looking out of sorts, sleep deprived, and anxious. As soon as he escaped Molly's clutches, he found the trio.

"I didn't want to have to ask so soon, so I apologize. I wanted to give you time, but we're starting to rebuild the Ministry and we want the best and most just people there are. You three fit the bill. I know you guys never got your NEWTs, but the is a little clause in the charter of the Auror Department that allows 'NEWTS or equivalent experience', which you certainly have. On behalf of every single person in the Auror Department and Ministry, I'd like to say that we'd be honored to hire you guys as Aurors. Of course, if you need more time and such or want to go back to Hogwarts, I understand. We're just having a bit of a tough time right now, our department is pretty diminished."

It went with out saying the cause of the diminishment: deaths, betrayals, and a few chronically incapacitated.

Harry, of course, was the first to accept the offer. Always the naturally born leader yet he still hadn't seemed to realize his glaringly obvious talent. "I'd be honored, sir."

Ron was next to jump on to the bandwagon, eagerly accepting the position.

The two boys looked at Hermione, who had a very Hermione-ish expression on her face. Deep in thought of course. She looked very torn.

"I need some time to think about my decision.

I want to do everything I can to help the Ministry but also wanted to finish school. I'll send you my owl by next Wednesday."

The week to come had Ron bringing up good points of joining the Ministry in to every unrelated conversation, to the point where Hermione was getting seriously annoyed.

"I think you're driving her mad, mate." Harry said gently.

"Mad? How can she be mad?"

Harry, however, understood Ron perfectly. He was in anguish over his choice. He knew becoming an Auror was what he had to do to even began to amend the lives lost in the battle and it was built for him. He knew he could no longer sit at a table in the Great Hall next to normal kids who were still growing up or worse yet, those who Harry believed to have harmed. Since his talk with Ginny, he had seen that it wasn't all his fault but it still nagged him. However, the thought of having to leave Ginny once more was too painful to comprehend. He knew she would be perfectly safe at Hogwarts with McGonagall as Headmistress, but he still had a need to protect her, and greater than that to be with her. To be in her embrace, to even hold her hand. After the past year, he knew he would never, ever take her presence, or anyone's presence for granted.

Tuesday came and past, with Ron's anxiety growing. Finally, during a quiet moment come Wednesday, Hermione sat the boys down. Harry had an inkling on her decision.

"I've decided that it's I best I continue my education. I spoke with Kingsley and he said things have been settling down, so they aren't in dire need. I want to learn as much as I can to help and it's something I need to do for myself. But you two can visit every Hogsmeade weekend and I'll come home on holidays and write everyday. I promise."

Ron muttered "Bloody hell." Under his breath and looked quite cross. Soon, however, his face surprisingly softened. "O-okay," He swallowed. "I understand. What does that mean about, about us?"

"Ronald, I've waited for this for nearly seven years. I think we'll survive through just a year of separation. I want to try, I really do."

Ron's sad face broke out into a grin and he pulled Hermione's face towards his and their lips met. Soon they were snogging with great passion.

"Oh Ronald! How I've waited for this! Congratulations dears! And Ron, just think, your children will be very smart! Arthur will also be happy someone's finally going to marry a muggle born."

Harry snickered as his two best friends pulled apart, their faces an identical beet red and turning even more so at Molly's comment.

"Blimey, that escalated quickly Mum." Blurted out Ron.

"Oh don't be silly dears. Arthur and I have seen it in you two for years now and we know how it'll end up. George and, George and" Molly's voice faltered as she gasped. "Fred, yes George and Fred had a bet running on how long it would take for you two."

The moment grew much happier in Harry's mind as a certain feisty red head bounced down the stairs to join them.

**Thank you dears for reading! Any guesses on who that feisty red head is? Haha. Big changes coming soon and I've considered a twist that will freak you guys out and you will all either love or hate. Hmm. It's risky, I might make that twist as a separate story. **

**Please comment and critique!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to gillyweed41 for some helpful commentary and suggestions- you're amazing! Check out her stories, she's a great writer. **

Harry lay awake that night, the scene from last week torturing him in an endless loop.

_He tentatively approached Ginny and nervously slid an arm around her slender waist. "I want to talk to you about something." He said._

_They walked along for the most part silent except for meaningless small talk about the weather and such. They were both avoiding whatever was bothering Harry, living out there little bliss for as long as they could before the inevitable disruption._

_Once they finally reach the bench in the orchard, their bench, Harry gathered up every drop of courage to deliver the news. It can't have been too much of a surprise to her really, I've been talking about becoming an Auror for years now he rationalized to himself. _

_ "__KingsleyjustcameandhewantsmetobeanAurorsoI'mgoingtobeonethisyear."_

_He said it in one breath, as he always did when he had to say something he knew might not end well._

_ "__What? Harry, I can't understand a word you are saying."_

_ "__Kinglsey" deep breath "wants me" he paused again, "to become an auror" he waited a second before delivering the blow "Isaidyes."_

_Ginny's face flashed through more emotions in a few seconds then Harry knew to be possible. Initial shock, then worry, then excitement, then anger, then- was it grief? She buried her face in her arms and Harry saw tears slide down on to her dark green shirt._

_He lifted her arms off her face and wiped away her tears. He cleared his breath to speak, but Ginny beat him to it._

_ "__Harry, this it not okay. There is no more Dark Lord and justified flash decisions. I love you Harry and I really want to be with you, but you can't just make these huge decisions without atleast talking to me! WHAT ABOUT ME?"_

_Harry was dumbstruck. He never wanted Ginny to feel unimportant or second but he was never a natural with girls. He had always talked to Hermione and Ron about these types of things, but then again Ginny had always just been his best mate's little sister until recent times. He knew he had to change._

_ "__Ginny, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, really. I'm just not always so good with these types of things."_

_ "__Just because it wasn't purposeful didn't mean you didn't do it. You didn't try to hurt me, but you also didn't pause think of whether you were hurting me."_

_ "__Damn it. I'm sorry I really am. It's just, I'm so used to it being just me and Ron and Hermione, but that's not how I want it. I want you by my side, now and always." _

_Ginny let out another stream of tears. Neither one of them was sure on what type of tears they were._

_ "__Harry, I know nothing I can say will stop you, stubborn git as you are, but just think. You are so young and you've had so many years of uncertainty and danger, can't you at least squeeze in one safe one? A safe one with me? You've fought so hard, so don't give up your right to freedom and security right away. Hogwarts is your home, Harry. And Hogwarts is where I'm going to be. We've been waiting for a chance to have a real, normal teenage relationship for God-know-how-long and I don't fancy waiting anymore. WHAT ABOUT US?"_

_ "__Gin, I want to be with you all of the time more than you know. I want to be a normal teenager at school in a normal relationship. But, let's face it, I'm not a normal teenager. I've never been one and I never will be. I can't just ignore everything that's happened and return to a quiet schoolboy life."_

_ "__YOU COULD TRY, HARRY, YOU COULD TRY!"_

_With those words, she stormed off._

Harry couldn't get those words out of his head. He never believed in himself as much as others did. The night of the fight, a few agony-filled and heart-aching hours later, she had came into his room not to apologise, but to discuss what had happened. He knew he was the one who owed her an apology.

They settled on an agreement. They-both of them- would from now on, always consult the other on things like this. Ginny still wasn't having it. As understanding as she was, there are no ways to transfer an experience to someone else and have them fully understand. She could sympathise, but Harry's feelings were something ingrained in to him. She would never know what it was like to have been him and no one ever will. Thus, she hadn't given up on trying to convince him to stay at Hogwarts.

**They're on the brink of a pivotal point in their relationship. Next chapter or the one after that will be at Hogwarts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is! Longest chapter yet!**

Harry awoke to his favourite gift of all- the feel of Ginny's lips pressed on to his. "Happy birthday, Harry" she said with a sweet smile, pausing and adding emphasis to his name. Harry. She loved the feel of that name rolling off her tongue and hearing it ring in her heart. Harry. Harry. Harry. Even better was that finally, she rang in his heart as well.

Harry James Potter was hers.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, now awake. He stretched his arms out, sitting up, with Ginny curled up next to him. He would never get used to being able to say that to her. It was he who said that and not Dean or Michael or any other prat.

Ginevra Molly hopefully someday Potter was his.

Harry thought of his last birthday. He never ceased to wonder what- or more like, how far- that birthday present really was to be. Harry had always been careful not to push Ginny too far and he rather liked having taken it slow- by teenage standards- as it made it all the more worthwhile. It was that one strand of childhood that they still held on to. They had shared long, fervent kisses but had never ventured beneath their clothing. He thought back at that moment a year before, the gift, the kiss, and- Ron!

Harry jumped up with a start and looked at Ron's bed. Ron would not be very happy to find Ginny curled up on his, even if they truthfully explained she had really only just came in. He found it empty and looked at Ginny quizzically.

"Don't ask me. A bit after I went to bed, Hermione quietly snuck out. Still hasn't come back."

"Well then."

Harry found it odd getting used to his two best friends becoming a couple, although he had seen it coming for ages. Even stranger was the fact on how-err, he shuddered at the thought- intense they were. Smart, sensible and sometimes uptight Hermione had let herself go, if only just in that little way. As much as it happened, he still would be quite shocked to walk in on the pair passionately snogging or even worse- a few times he had caught Ron slyly slide his hand inside of her shirt, in front of Harry no less.

"We never got to last year's present, now did we?" Ginny broke the silence flirtatiously, teasing Harry just a tad bit.

Harry smiled. His excitement grew. "Well in that case," He leaned forward, kissing her.

As the kiss deepened, Ginny pulled apart. "Silly boy. Didn't happen 'til night last year, did it? And we really ought to go get some breakfast. Mum's gone elaborate with waffles and chocolate and cream and berries and all that, we mustn't keep her waiting."

Harry knew it was no use arguing with a stubborn Weasley.

In the meanwhile, two-thirds of the Golden Trio were waking up with a bit of confusion to find themselves on the roof of the Burrow, next to a broken bottle or two of Firewhisky, Ron's broomstick, and their strewn about clothing.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Hermione, taking in the sight and realising what it had all meant. She was completely, utterly naked. She looked about to see Ron similarly taken it all in, but with a giant grin. He also lacked clothing.

"Did we…?" she asked, a bit scared of the answer.

"Yes," said Ron, smiling ear to ear.

It all came back to her: sneaking out together, smuggling some of Bill's old Firewhisky, flying on to the roof, cracking open the first bottle, and the fuzzy memories that followed. She was surprised to find herself not regretful at all. In fact, she was quite pleased, just shocked and very embarrassed. They had been waiting for each other for nearly seven years, after all.

Embarrassed, she crouched over and used her arms in a fruitless attempt to cover up and preserve her modesty.

"C'mon 'Mione, it's not like I haven't seen it all."

Ron's plea held no avail. However, the past year had seen him grow greatly emotionally. The newly mature Ron gathered Hermione's clothes and presented them to her.

"Here you go, beautiful. I can even turn around if you so wish."

That was all Hermione needed to hear. She realized how pointless her natural embarrassment was and leapt up, kissing him. It wasn't a long kiss, however, as she insisted they get dressed and sneak back in to the house, as not to arouse suspicion. She looked at the sun trying to determine the time, but was no good at such things. She thought it to be pretty early though, so decided to take their chances.

Once dressed, they hopped on to Ron's broom, Hermione comfortably snuggled in his arms and flew down to the broom shed.

Happily, they walked arm-in-arm to the back door of the kitchen, not expecting anyone to be awake.

Harry bit his tongue to suppress his laughter as his two best friend's walked in, rumpled-looking in last night's clothing. Hermione's shirt was buttoned incorrectly and her hair was all the rage. Ron was a bit better off in just a t-shirt and jeans, but his short hair was also a bit messy. Even more giving was the unbelievably pronounced guilty look they both sported.

Ginny didn't even know what to say, it was her brother! Her brother!

Ron and Hermione tried to stammer through an explanation and sneak back up when Molly walked in, having went to get plates from the pantry.

"RONALD WEASLEY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? OUT ALL NIGHT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE DANGER? AND IN MERLIN'S NAME, YOU'RE WITH HERMIONE! RONALD, I DO NOT WANT ANY INAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOUR HAPPENING IN MY HOME! YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! Now Hermione, dear, oh please do be careful. Why don't you go upstairs and freshen up?"

Ron was mortified, but he was nothing next to Hermione. Her face was flushed beet red as she issued a string of apologies and half-hearted explanations towards Molly.

"Oh not to worry dear. You're not the first girl my sons have sneaked around with. But, Merlin, I am so very happy!" Molly's mood had rapidly adjusted and she now had tears of happiness flowing. "Oh I've waited for this for so long, I've always thought you to be the perfect girl for Ronald, although I did worry a bit that you might choose Harry. Oh, you two make a lovely couple. How brave and smart and kind and sensible and beautiful you are, everything I could hope for my little boy. Just think of the children you two would have! More Gryffindors for the family name!

Hermione's face grew redder, if that was even possible. She managed a smile, and under the embarrassment, really was touched. She thanked Molly profusely.

She hadn't always been so wanted or appreciated. From her first day of Muggle school, she had been different. Her classmates would never cease to poke fun of her wild hair or her know-it-all personality or most of all, how strange things always seemed to happen around her. This was a common past that she shared with Harry, a bond that even Ron couldn't quite understand. Even at Hogwarts, Hermione was never the most popular. She was often times accused of being a goody-two-shoes and know-it-all, especially in her first couple years. She smiled, still red-faced and rushed upstairs.

Harry's 18th birthday dinner was great fun and a lot less tense than the previous year's. Bill and Fleur came along with Charlie, Luna, Neville, and Hagrid. Percy, who was living at the Burrow, was also present. Luna also brought a new friend, a quirky, quiet sandy-haired boy named Rolf Scamander Harry recognised as having been a few years ahead of them at Hogwarts. All Luna said about him was "We were united by our shared and pressing interest in Nargles." The others were used to Luna enough to just sweetly smile and Molly responded with "That's lovely, dear."

Hermione gave him a book (of course!) entitled "Aurorism through the Ages: A Brief History of the Wizarding World's Most Noble Profession" which Harry truly appreciated and would find the time to sit down and read it. Ron's present was also predictable, being a bright book that was a guide to to the 1998 Quidditch World Cup, detailing players, chances, and predictions. From Molly and Arthur he received his very own set of Quidditch balls. Bill and Fleur gave him a bottle of French cologne, most likely picked by Fleur. Harry wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean. Neville very timidly snuck him a bottle of Firewhisky and also brought a note from his grandmother thanking him for saving their world. Luna and Rolf brought him a book called _The Modern Wizard and Witch's Guide to Combating Hazardous Nargles_, an independent book written, edited, bound, copied, published, and distributed all by Rolf himself. Needless to say, it wasn't exactly a bestseller. Charlie got him a pair of dragon-hide (died of natural causes, of course) gloves that would prove useful in his Auror career and Percy being Percy got him a set of quills and stationery.

Last but most certainly not least was Ginny's gift. Again, she hadn't known what to get him but this time finally thought of something. She knitted him, with Molly's assistance, a maroon scarf so that he could always remember his Gryffindor days. On one corner she embroidered a gold lion and their initials 'GMW + HJP' in a little heart. That was his favourite gift of all. At last, after all those years, they were together forever.

In the bustle of everyone running around and chatting with Bill, Fleur, and Charlie who came to stay the night, some a bit drunkenly, Harry and Ginny were able to sneak up to her room once the other guests had went home.

"Well, it's finally time to give you something to remember me by when I'm at school and you're off saving the world again."

Harry awkwardly chuckled and took her into his arms. Soon, they were kissing like their life depended on it. He somehow remember in the midst of it all to silently put a locking charm on the door.

Ginny moved his hand to her shirt buttons, indicating it was okay.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, always the gentleman.

She nodded. "Always."

Harry slowly and carefully laid his hands on the top button and undid it One after another, he undid them all until her shirt was open. He lifted it off and their night began.

**Thank you for reading and please review (PLEASE!)! Hogwarts is coming up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

_"__It was the end of an era, but the start of an age." _-Taylor Swift

Harry stood at the edge of Platform 9 ¾ of King's Cross Station, watching the Hogwarts Express pull out for the first time. Ginny's face was pressed up against the glass and he waved at her, one lass glance until she disappeared in to their separate lives ahead. He now knew what it was like al those years back- seven, the most magical number, to be exact- when Ginny watched him leave. Only his pain was a thousand times worse. It wasn't just a childhood crush between them any more, it was heart breaking and saving love. He saw draw a heart in the foggy window and made out letters that if he squinted, might just be an H and a G. The train rounded the corner and that was the last he saw of her.

He thought back to the tender kiss they shared just minutes before. A first kiss of sorts, it was the first time they'd left each other knowing they'd see each other again. A different kind of kiss, one that said goodbye while promising a next time. They hadn't had that luxury , perhaps they were making a habit of it, kissed out their feelings, without a care, in front of a rather large audience. "I love you Gin," he had murmured against her lips. "I love you Harry James" he heard back.

It was strange, the finality he felt, considering they hadn't even broken up. It was the last kiss they would have for who knows how long. And there still was an aching paranoia, vestigial of earlier and darker days, on whether they would live to see each other again. Harry swallowed as he accepted that a part of him had to let her go. They still were together and very much in love of course, but he needed to cope with the fact that for the next ten months, they wouldn't be spending all their time together.

Harry felt extremely odd and out of sorts. He really was alone, or close to it. Hermione had gone away with Ginny, ripping apart the trio. His heart ached as well for his best friend. Ron was still there with him, and he loved Ron like a brother, but it just wasn't the same when it wasn't all three of them. And currently, Ron himself was moping over Hermione.

And even though she repeatedly insisted she was only an owl away, it was a bit frightening to think he wouldn't have Hermione to give him advice on everything, from Ginny to homework-well that was gone now to- to life to darkness to love to everything in between. He wondered if he'd even subconsciously miss Hermione and Ron's constant bickering.

Harry stood alone.

"First years, after me. I'll show you to our Common Room."

Ginny overheard Luna addressing the newest batch of students. It was a little bit odd to see their young faces looking up at Luna and disheartening to think that, because no one had ever looked up to Loony Lovegood. Ginny smiled. If anyone deserved Head Girl, it was Luna. The only thing was, this year Luna wasn't the only Head Girl. Hermione was invited to share in on the title she had missed out the previous year.

For the last time ever, Ginny waited as the first-years lined up. Her emotions were an ever-changing river rushing through her. She was happy, for she was back at the place she had grown so much as a person and had found love. She was sad, for she was returning to that place for the final time. She was in grief, for so many dear to her had lost their lives here. She was grateful, for this school and the people that made it up had done so much for her and everyone. She was wounded, for so many bad things had been to her here. She was scared, for she didn't know what to expect in this new era. She was excited, for she and friends to see and things to learn and memories to make. She was nostalgic, for so many people she saw the last time she was here were no longer with her. But most of all, above everything, it was clear: she was loving, for this school was where it had all came full circle and began again.

Please review! It motivates me to keep writing and update faster! Leave any critiques or ideas as well if you want. Thanks for reading! Have a lovely day!


End file.
